1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile information-communication device, or a mobile phone. In particular, the present invention relates to a mobile information-communication device which includes a display portion where an optical sensor is provided in each pixel, or a mobile phone which includes a display portion where an optical sensor is provided in each pixel.
2. Description of the Related Art
As mobile phones have higher performance, the convenience thereof has been improved. Higher definition of display portions, higher capacity of communication functions, smaller electronic components, and the like greatly affect higher performance of mobile phones and help the spread of mobile phones. In particular, higher performance of display portions has recently developed actively and has contributed to improvement in convenience for users.
Reference 1 (Japanese Published Patent Application No. 2002-33823) discloses the structure of a mobile phone which is a mobile information-communication device, where optical sensors are provided in a plurality of pixels of a display portion and an authentication system for reading individual information related to users to perform authentication is provided, as one proposal for higher performance of display portions.
As for mobile phones, multifunctional models having an image function of receiving television broadcasts to display images, a calling function using communication through base stations of mobile phones, and a function of transmitting and receiving e-mail or the like through the Internet, have developed and have widely spread. On the other hand, in actual conditions, switching of functions of mobile phones is performed by touching operation buttons provided for the mobile phones by the users of the mobile phones or reading of external light by optical sensors provided in a display portion. However, the switching of functions of mobile phones by touching operation buttons or a display portion in which optical sensors are provided by users in each case makes operations complicated and hampers convenience.
Further, depending on functions of mobile phones to be used and operating methods of the mobile phones, by optimizing the size or arrangement of operation buttons and a display portion in which optical sensors are provided, operability can be improved. However, the operation buttons are mounted on the mobile phones, so that the size or arrangement cannot be optimized. Furthermore, in a touch-panel type display portion in which optical sensors are provided, operations by the users are needed to switch the arrangement of input keys which are displayed on the display portion, so that convenience is hampered.